beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Philosopher
(Video referring to a similar God. Below describes what happens if awoken and what could awaken them.) I'm beginning to understand, this is the peak of reality. I can see it, this is even above the- no wait, that doesn't make sense. Am I... dreaming? Deep within The Source something can be seen changing the deeper you go, the original idea you had in your mind of The Philosopher begins to change as the surroundings begin to grow more natural in appearance. You see Him/Her at the bottom resting. You demand answers, but... You feel it, something inside the one you seek is twisted and warped. The All Time must have done something long ago to effect his/her slumber. Now something is very wrong... The Philosopher is said to be the first being (if not one of the first beings) to ever come into existence once reality began. He/She lies within the Construct that creates and edits Laws through it's programming that you may know as the Laws. This machine so to speak can only be controlled by one being who currently sleeps an eternal slumber until The Hyper Dream finally comes to an end. The Slumber: All that is spoken since his/her slumber have been a name and number; "1917" and "Darwin". No one can decipher what this means, even the Laws who watch over him/her. What is certain however is this slumber caused by working without stopping on The Source. This will last for all of eternity, unless the Laws ever decide to awake him/her. Who Can Wake Him/Her: The beings near Him/Her outside are representations (if not the real deal) of the Laws such as the Law of Dimensional Cycle and Law of Dimensional Erasure. There are 4 Laws thus far; 1. Law of Dimensional Cycle 2. Law of Dimensional Erasure 3. Law of Dimensional Time 4. Law of Dimensional Paradox Why He/She Must Sleep: The Slumber works according to the following rules- RULES; 1. Only beings of Law level or higher can awaken Him/Her. 2. The slumber creates everything and nothing through The Hyper Dream. 3. The slumber works on dream logic- as long as it makes sense then it will still keep you dreaming. 4. Reality is the dream and the dream is reality. Whatever happens in one happens in the other as well like a perfect mirror. 5. The Hyper Dream is what The Source mimics and puts out in order to make the slumber a reality. 6. The highest point is The Source. 7. The lowest point is Protoverse 8. The contradiction is that while this is The Hyper Dream it is exceeded by the The White Plain which builds up to The Source making this impossible. 9. Dreams will ignore contradictions as long as the one who slumbers doesn't think on it. 10. If he/she does think on it then when he/she awakes reality will no longer be a dream and therefore crumble under the Paradox of the contradiction. There you have it. Despite being able to learn more from The Philosopher the cost is simply too great. If you make him/her realize the contradiction then they will wake up and reality will no longer be stable. This is your decision, the rest is in your hands... Category:Law Category:Beyond END-ALL-BE-ALL Category:God Category:Deity Category:Gods Category:ULTIMATE GODS